User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Gender Flipped - EP3: Get the Hell Out of my Time Machine
LAST TIME ON GENDER-FLIPPED... ' SkitzAvi.png|Uh... we don't have time for this. This is a long episode. Morgan Freeman.png|Aw, man... OK. ' Krazy.png|Well, Kayem, we might have a job for you after all. --Stacy leaves-- (Krazy cont.) Hey, what are you doin'...? SkitzAvi.png|What do you think I'm doing? I'm leaving. --As Stacy leaves, Krazy shouts from the distance: "But, Stacy, (----------------------------)!" (Stacy cont.) Huh? Krazy.png|Why are you leaving? --Stacy shouts from the distance.-- (Krazy cont.) What's with the shouting-from-distance-thing today? SkitzAvi.png|Ugh. --Walks up to the gang.-- We need more characters in this thing. The last episode just had like us four and Lord Hater and Kayem! Seriously, we need more characters! So, bye! --Stacy leaves.-- Krazy.png|Stacy's right. PEACE! --Krazy leaves.-- Johnhead2.png|Wait, now it's just me and Dude? Aw, shit. --Theme song.-- (KM cont.) Bye. Dude2000 - 3.PNG|ANYBODY HERE?! CAUSE I NEED LIKE THREE MORE PEOPLE TO BE IN MY GANG! Cowboy bagel qualm.png|I already have a headache and a freaking itchy back! I don't need another freaking headache and itchy back! Dude2000 - 3.PNG|BAGEL! Wanna be in my gang?! Cowboy bagel qualm.png|Eh, sure. What the hell? Dude2014.PNG|Yay! Hey, JJam! JJam, offscreen: NO! (Dude cont.) Aw, shit! Hey, Vi... Jjam with more axes.png|OK, OK! You don't need to ask people from SBFW that you don't even know. Geez! Cowboy bagel qualm.png|It seems you're not the only one WITH A FREAKING HEADACHE! Pooka.png|Uh, hi... Dude2000 - 3.PNG|YAY! WE GOT A GA-... Oh wait we need another guy... Dude&matt.PNG|(MattBoo) Ugh, OK. (HIGH-FIVE!) NEW GANG! *Dude (since Gender-Flipped) *Pookie (since Get the Hell out of my Time Machine) *Bagel (since Get the Hell out of my Time Machine; first seen on a photo in Gender-Flipped) *JJam (since Get the Hell out of my Time Machine) *MattBoo (since Get the Hell out of my Time Machine) Profiles Bagel 'Bagel (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in Gender-Flipped and ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies who first appeared in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped (as a photo) *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine *TGoWPB - EP01: The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies *EP02: The Toilet of Moss-Poopity Buddies *EP03: The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies (flashback, death) Trivia *In "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine" and The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies, he appears mean, grouchy and with a five o'clock rust. However, in "Gender-Flipped," he appears as a normal bagel, just with limbs. His mouth, hat and eyes are not seen, probably because his photo was just in the background. *He dies in "The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies." Krazy 'Krazy (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''was a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine Trivia *In "Gender-Flipped," the only time you could see any bit of his tentacles was at the end. However, his tentacles can always be seen in "A Day Without Dude" and "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." MattBoo '''MattBoo (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''and ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies who first appeared in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." Appearances *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine *TGoWPB - EP01: The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies *EP02: The Toilet of Moss-Poopity Buddies *EP03: The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies Trivia *His hat only says "LOL" in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." In The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies, it says "LULZ". Dude 'Dude (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''and ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies ''who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine *TGoWPB - EP01: The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies *EP02: The Toilet of Moss-Poopity Buddies *EP03: The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies (death) Trivia *His eyes are green in "Gender-Flipped," but in all other episodes and ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies, his eyes are blue. *He dies in "The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies." NyanGir 'NyanGir (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''was a main character in ''Gender-Flipped who first appeared in "Gender-Flipped." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude *TGoWPB - EP03: The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies (cameo, flashback) Trivia *Her eyes were smaller in "Gender-Flipped." In "A Day Without Dude" and The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies, her eyes are huge. In the case of The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies, this is not the case with the third flashback which includes her, which is from "Gender-Flipped." JJam 'JJam (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped and The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies ''who first appeared in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." Appearances *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine *TGoWPB - EP01: The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies Trivia *His hammer is grey in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." In ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies, his hammer is black. Pookie 'Pookie (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped ''and ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies ''who first appeared in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine." Appearances *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine *TGoWPB - EP02: The Toilet of Moss-Poopity Buddies *EP03: The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies Trivia *He squirts water in "The Toilet of Moss-Poopity Buddies." However, in "The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies," he squirts fire. Lord Hater '''Lord Hater (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. He only appeared in "A Day Without Dude." He is mentioned in the The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies episode "The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies." Appearances *EP02: A Day Without Dude *TGoWPB - EP01: The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies (mentioned) Trivia *Lord Hater was originally a character in the real television show, Wander Over Yonder. Kayem 'Kayem '''is a minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. ''He only appeared in two episodes. Appearances *EP02: A Day Without Dude *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine Trivia *He carries a machine gun in "A Day Without Dude." However, in "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine," he carries a rifle. Choir '''The Choir '''are minor characters in ''Gender-Flipped. They only appeared at the beginning of "Gender-Flipped" and "A Day Without Dude." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude Trivia *They are all female except Kayem, who appears in the choir in "A Day Without Dude." Wario 'Wario (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped (death) Trivia *He died in "Gender-Flipped." However, that was only in the uncut version. In the edited version, he just screamed and ran away. Wario's gun '''Wario's gun '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped Trivia *He is the only inanimate character who can talk. Dude's ex-boyfriend 'Dude's ex-boyfriend '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped ''who only appeared in "Gender-Flipped." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped Trivia *It is implied that he had a relationship with Dude (as a girl). Matt '''Dude's boyfriend's new girlfriend's girlfriend's girlfriend's friend's uncle's dad's uncle's son's girlfriend's lesbian's Asian's uncle's son (a.k.a Matt) '''is a very minor character in ''Gender-Flipped. ''He only appeared in "Gender-Flipped" and was seen again in the ''The Gang of Who-Possibly Buddies episode "The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies." Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped *TGoWPB - EP03: The Cri-... Hey, Who Killed Bagel? - The Crime Scene of Bloodthirsty Buddies Trivia *He is revealed to be called "Matt" on the show's part of the Krazy's Krazies Incorporated ''website. Stacy '''Stacy (formely Skitz) (Gender-Flipped Universe) '''is a main character in ''Gender-Flipped. She appeared in every episode of Gender-Flipped. Appearances *EP01: Gender-Flipped *EP02: A Day Without Dude *EP03: Get the Hell out of my Time Machine Trivia *In "Gender-Flipped" and "Get the Hell out of my Time Machine," her voice is muffled because she has an X-shaped piece of paper covering her mouth. However, in "A Day Without Dude," she speaks normally and her mouth can be seen. Category:Blog posts